The Jones Family
by The Ghost Princess
Summary: Rayna Jones had the biggest effect on Dean Winchester than he'll ever admit. She was his best friend, his first true love. She taught him things about life; not just hunting. She helped him with Sam when he was having trouble; just like he would help her with Lauree. Everything in Dean's life changed when he met the Jones family.
1. Prolouge

"Do you know who Rayna Jones is?"

He stops the car so suddenly the bags in the backseat fall forward onto the floor. He rounds on his brother. "How the hell do you know that name?"

Sam sheepishly looks up from their father's journal and waves it up in the air slightly. "Um…what's going on?"

Dean shakes his head and pulls back onto the road. "You remember the Jones?"

Sam shakes his head and Dean sighs. "You remember Lauree?"

He nods slowly. "Sort of…"

As they finally pull into a motel, they both immediately crash on the beds. Dean can't help but think of Rayna; his best friend, his first true love.

The girl who is now dead.


	2. Reunion

** Please review :) This takes place somewhere in season 1**

** Dean: 16**

** Sam: 12**

** Tracey Jones: 35**

** Kendra Jones: 18**

** Rayna Jones: 15**

** Lauree Jones: 9**

**Around Ten Years Ago**

Dean and Sam were ready for a killing. Their dad had already split off from them to track the Wendigo they were hunting; now all they had to do was wait. Dean couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sam; he's only 12 for Pete's sake.

A distanced roar has them both tense; senses on overdrive. Footsteps pound on the ground and Dean crouches lower; aiming his gun carefully. John bursts through the trees and slides on the ground, anticipating his eldest to take the shot.

A gun rings out and the seven foot tall monster falls to the ground. Dean turns, shocked, to his little brother. "Damn, Sammy…"

Sam shakes his head. "I didn't shoot it…"

All three hunters jump to their full heights.

A figure runs through the trees, cheering. Another appears, yanking the first one back. They stare at the Winchester's.

One more appears. Sam swallows. Three against three.

One of them steps forward and Dean gets a look at their face. He gapes…_her_ face. She looks about his age. She has long, black hair that flows down past her shoulders. Her skin is dark for November; Dean would guess Hispanic. She has on black jeggings, a black V-neck, a black leather jacket, black Converse, a black beanie, and Dean _swears_ he sees a Metallica pin on her bag. She glances back at the other two and swallows. She says, "You boys camping?"

John glances at his sons, but doesn't say anything. The girl sighs. "Okay…"

Another whispers, "Dios."

Nothing happens and two of the obviously older girls sigh. John stares long and hard at the girl before mumbling, "Ray…?"

Her head snaps up and within seconds she has a gun aimed at John. Dean spots the other older girl whip the younger one behind her and does the same to Sammy. She eyes the three and cocks an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?"

John shakes his head. "I haven't seen you since you were five." He nods to the other girls. "I take it your parents had another?"

After some hesitation, the girl 'Ray' nods slowly. "Who are you?" She asks again, confused.

The other girl steps forward, pulling the younger one with her. She looks a lot like what Dean assumes is her sister. She has on black skinny jeans, a v-neck, a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, feather earrings, and a spiked bracelet. She looks about eighteen.

The younger girl steps to stand in-between the two girls and Dean sees how young she really is. Ten at the oldest. She's dressed more…fun than the other two. Black leggings, a gray Spondgebob shirt, black boots, a pink hello kitty beanie, leather jacket, rainbow bracelet, and zebra backpack.

Dean notes how all of them have identical cross necklaces.

John shakes his head and looks at the oldest girl. "Ken?"

"Aw you got to be kidding me." She shakes her head. "Been a long time, Winchester."

Ray looks at her sister, confused. Ken smiles and says, "Usted puede confiar en él."

She slowly lowers her gun and Dean releases his death grip on Sam. He turns to his dad. "You know them?"

John nods. "You don't remember her? Ya'll used to play outside at Bobby's."

Ken scoffs. "Yeah. Then you left _me_ to clean 'em up."

John barks a laugh and nods. "How's ya'll's dad?"

Ray lowers her eyes. "Dead."

She says quietly. No one says anything as the young girl chucks her bag over her shoulder, lifts her little sister onto her hip, and starts to walk away. "Well come on, then!"

Ken nods to them and follows her sister.

"Wait!" John calls.

The three girls turn around.

"Your momma would have me on stick if I left you alone. You're comin' with us."


End file.
